ultrafandomcom-20200223-history
Terranoid
is a man-made Ultraman that appeared in the series Ultraman Dyna. He appeared in episode 49. He was later corrupted by spheres and morphed into . *Terranoid Subtitle: *Zeglanoid Subtitle: History Ultraman Dyna TPC staff Gondo Kihachi decided to restart the frozen plan F (a plan that includes creating Ultraman at Man's will). He then commanded the Black Buster Corps to capture Shin Asuka and bring him to Mars after discovering his secret identity. However, Ryo had followed Asuka and was also held hostage just as Superior Iruma (former GUTS captain) and Captian Hibiki finds out about the crime. Asuka was then placed into a "life-force extracting device" to extract his light energy and place it into Terranoid's statue. Once his energy was spent, Asuka collapsed and Terranoid was brought to life. As soon as Terranoid awakened, Sphire attacked the TPC Mars Base and Terranoid was called into action. Terranoid then displayed the Terranoid Solgent Ray and soon destroyed most of the spheres. Unfortunately, due to his careless spending of energy, his color timer soon began to blink and he soon fell. Because there were still a few more Sphires left, the Sphires morphed him into his next form, Zeglanoid and attacked the TPC Mars Base. Zelganoid then began to wreak havoc upon his creators. Asuka, almost killing himself in the process, transformed into Dyna to fight the monster. But due to his previous drain of light energy, his color timer quickly flashed. Just then, Super GUTS arrived and also attacked the beast. Watching the battle from underground is Ryo and Gondo himself. Ryo then headed towards the "life-force extracting device" to lock herself in and sacrifice her energy so Asuka can live when he un-transforms. Seeing this as an opportunity to redeemed from his mistake, Gondo throw Ryo aside from the device and lock himself in. He then switched the machine on to max frequency and turned it on. Gondo bids farewell to Ryo and performs Asuka's signature thumb up. In a flash of yellow light, the machine exploded, and Gondo became energy, which was then transferred into Dyna. With renewed strength, Dyna changed into Strong Type and threw Zelganoid all the way to the other side of the battlefield. Dyna then changed back into Flash Type and attacked Zelganoid with his Solgent Ray. However, Zelganoid was undeterred and began to walk toward the giant of light. Once again, Dyna unleashed his Solgent Ray and began to assault the beast's head. Soon, Zeglanoid exploded, and the base was safe. However, Ultraman Dyna has also then vanished with Zeglanoid after the battle. Category:Robots Category:Evil Ultras Data - Zelganoid= Zelganoid Statistics *Height: 57 m *Weight: 49, 000 t *Origin: Mars Powers/Abilities *Fake Solgent Ray: Zelganoid can fire a pink Solgent Ray at the same power level as that of Ultraman Dyna's original Solgent Ray. However, he holds his hands in a L shape instead of the + shape. *Fake Flash Cycler: Zelganoid can Flash Cycler that holds the same power level as Dyna though in red color. *Shield: Zeglanoid seems to have a circular shield on his back that can deflect lasers. This ability was demonstrated by most Sphire-created monsters. *Thick Hide: Zelganoid seems to have a thick hide which took two Dyna's Solgent Ray to finish him. Zelganoid Fake Solgent Ray.png|Fake Solgent Ray Zelganoid Fake Flash Cycler.png|Fake Flash Cycler Zelganoid Shield.png|Shield Zelganoid Fake Thick Hide.png|Thick Hide }} Merchandise Ultra Hero Series *'Terranoid (2002)' **''Release Date: Sept. 2002'' **''ID Number: EX'' Terranoid was released in the 2000 Ultra Hero Series as an EX figure that was made from red vinyl with dark silver and fold sprays. The figure sports 3 points of articulations and is 6.45 inches tall. Ultra Monster Series *'Zelganoid (1998)' **''Release Date: 1998'' **''ID Number: 122'' *'Zelganoid (2012)' **''Release Date: March 2012'' **''ID Number: EX'' Zeglanoid was also released, but as an Ultra Monster Series figure. The figure is made from a grey vinyl with multi-color sprays in the 1998 and 2000 versions, but was changed to only having silver, gold, and red sprays in the 2012 EX version. The figure sports 3 points of articulation (both Terranoid and Zeglanoid: arms, waist), but the 2012 version has a glue-sealed waist. Zeglanoid is 6 inches tall. Yutaka's Ultraman Finger Puppets *'Terranoid (???)' Zeglanoid was also released, but as an Ultra Monster Series figure. The figure is made from a grey vinyl with multi-color sprays in the 1998 and 2000 versions, but was changed to only having silver, gold, and red sprays in the 2012 EX version. The figure sports 3 points of articulation (both Terranoid and Zeglanoid: arms, waist), but the 2012 version has a glue-sealed waist. Zeglanoid is 6 inches tall. Terranoid toys.jpg|UHEX 2000 Terranoid Zeglanoid toys.jpg|Zeglanoid toys (left : 1998, right: 2000, 2012 EX not shown) Video Gallery Terreniod.png 7b7564ed.jpg|Terranoid's standard fighting position Ultrmn Dn Rck Trrnd.png|Terranoid being created 1154697259472uj3.jpg|Terranoid montage terranoid figure.jpg|Terranoid posing with his tag Zeglanoid ambushed by GUTS Shadow.jpg|Zeglanoid Ambushed by a small squadron of GUTS Shadow (materializing) Zeglanoid grabs.jpg|Zeglanoid grabs Zeglanoid lifts.jpg|Zeglanoid lifts Zeglanoid smiles.jpg|Zeglanoid Smiles Zeglanoid.jpg|Zeglanoid rises terranoid321.jpg|Terranoid's rise Trivia *Terranoid's suit was made from a reused Dyna's Strong Type suit. *When Terranoid's color timer lights up, the sound is the combined sound effects of the Spark Lens and the Reflasher. *Terranoid is the first fake Ultraman made by humans, due to the way in which he was created, he is also the first 'fake' Ultra to be a 'real' Ultra. *The reason Terranoid was taken over is said to be due to the fact that it did not have a heart, showing, that despite being technically a real Ultra it was at heart just a machine. This has been confirmed by Ultraman Zero in Ultra Retsuden Episode 42. **Despite this Terranoid was not a machine and was physically a real Ultra. *The grunts Terranoid makes when he flies has a very close resemblance to the Australian-made Ultraman Great's. *Terranoid's grunts are low pitch version of Ultraman Dyna's. *Zeglanoid's grunts are the exact same ones used for Ultraman Dyna in "Ultraman Tiga and Ultraman Dyna: The Warrior of the Star of Light". *Terranoid appeared once in a stageshow where he behaved in a mindless way due to his nature of being controlled by the personnel at the Mars base and he wasn't being controlled at this time. *Terranoid it the only Robot Ultraman created with good intentions. Category:Ultras Category:Ultraman Dyna Kaiju Category:Ultraman Dyna Characters Category:Modified Kaiju Suits Category:Evil Ultras Category:Ultra with a Forward Crest